


Trauma

by AfroParadise



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise
Summary: Cinco jóvenes marcados por el horror de la guerra.





	Trauma

-¿No vuelves dentro?

-No tengo muchas ganas, la verdad.

Corey se metió un cigarro en la boca, mirando por el rabillo del ojo cómo Alex se sentaba a su lado.

-No me vas a dejar sola, ¿eh?

-Si te portas bien será tu regalo el año que viene, ¿te parece?

Corey no se molestó en responder. Su cumpleaños llevaba siendo un triste recuerdo desde un par de años atrás. No debería haber sido capaz de salir de aquella isla, y haber hecho lo imposible solo la había recompensado con pesadillas, flashbacks de guerra, paranoia y miedo. Lo peor eran sus manos. No paraban de temblar, no respondían como ella quería. Poco después seguirían sus ojos, estaba segura de que cada día que pasaba le costaba más medir las distancias. Aquella no era forma de vivir y lamentaba que hubiera pasado otro año.

-Están todos dentro, deben estar preocupados.

-Déjales que lo pasen bien. Yo solamente les aguaría la fiesta.

Alex sonrió, enternecida. Quizá no hubiera sido a propósito, pero que Corey no le hubiera agrupado con los demás quería decir que la aceptaba a su lado. Para ella, Hawaii tampoco había sido un paseo por el campo. Había estado muy, muy cerca de perder a su hermano, así que se había conformado con que volvieran todos a casa, lo que se había conseguido. Las secuelas tampoco eran tan graves como las de Corey, pero aún sentía escalofríos cada vez que veía sangre. Al menos había podido acabar sus estudios y conseguir un puesto con un sueldo dentro de la media estatal.

Dentro del semi-sótano, en una mesa apartada del resto, Mark y Tony vigilaban al resto de asistentes con ojo atento. Tony había bebido más de la cuenta y en su cabeza se estaba empezando a cocinar una de sus diatribas en contra de los extranjeros, los políticos o los derechos civiles. No estaría claro hasta que empezara a hablar.

A él tabién le había afectado la guerra. Antes de alistarse no era el hombre más inteligente del mundo, y aunque tenía unos prejuicios heredados de una crianza en un hogar muy familiar al menos confiaba en todo el mundo. La compañía a la que se había sometido durante el último año y medio, especialmente aquella gente que había conocido en el ejercito. Sus puntos de vista se habían radicalizado mucho y muy rápido, hasta el punto de hacerle peligroso para sí mismo y los demás. También había adquirido comportamientos y actitudes autodestructivos que aseguraban que probablemente no fuera a pasar de la treintena.

A su lado estaba Mark. Todo lo opuesto a Tony, era un hombre muy tranquilo. A primera vista no había cambiado mucho, especialmente comparado a los demás, pero su imperturbabilidad era una importantísima revelación. Lo único que había aprendido en Hawaii era que una vez que te quitaban el miedo a la muerte, te lo habían quitado todo. Y así vivía, casi como un robot, simplemente se levantaba, trabajaba en un bar hasta tarde, volvía a casa y se tomaba un buen puñado de somniferos para poder volver a empezar el ciclo.

-Ey, chavales, ¿Por qué estais tan serios?-Un chico calvo se sentó en el taburete libre. Era Ash, el hermano de Alex. 

Probablemente la única persona con tan poca actividad cerebral que una de las experiencias más traumáticas a la que puedes someter a un hombre no le había afectado en absoluto. 

Cinco jóvenes hambriento de conflicto, las noticias del juicio contra Jacket serían el interruptor que los convertiría en una plaga más grande que Miami en si misma.


End file.
